mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Stuff to do
This thread is for stuff that needs to be done on the wiki (a sort of more detailed version of the To Do List). Inept Wiki User (talk) 13:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Beginning inserting a list of articles and tasks (this might take a while) (place posts before it) Inept Wiki User (talk) 16:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Article Task List Characters *Marika Kato: Plot (Novel-Only Arcs, Minor tidying/smoothing out). *Chiaki Kurihara: Plot (Novel-Only Arcs). *‎Mami Endo: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga). *Gruier Serenity: Appearance (Manga), Plot (Sailing 12-18, Novel-Only Arcs). *‎Grunhilde Serenity: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards). Bentenmaru Crew *Misa Grandwood: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Novel-Only Arcs), Relationships. *‎Kane McDougal: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Novel-Only Arcs), Relationships. *Coorie: Appearance (Light Novel), Relationships. *‎Schnitzer: Appearance (Light Novel), Relationships. *Hyakume: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Novel-Only Arcs), Relationships. *‎San-Daime: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Novel-Only Arcs), Relationships. Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club *Jenny Dolittle: Appearance (Light Novel). *Lynn Lambretta: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Personality & Character, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards). *April Lambert: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Syoko Kobayashimaru: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Izumi Yunomoto: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Asta Alhanko: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Berinda Percy: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Lilly Bell: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Maki Harada: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Sasha Staple: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Ursula Abramov: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Ai Hoshimiya: Plot. *Yayoi Yoshitomi: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Natalia Grennorth: Personality & Character, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. Other Pirates *Gonzaemon Kato: Appearance (LN/AoH/Concept Art/Ironbeard), Plot (Nebula Cup Arc - Spec). *‎Ririka Kato: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga). *‎Eight: Infobox: Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. Switch over. *‎Nine: Infobox: Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. Switch over. *Ten: Infobox: Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. Switch over. *Hammer Khan: Appearance, Personality & Character, Plot (Pirate Hunter Arc). *Genesis Kid: Appearance, Personality & Character, Plot (Pirate Hunter Arc). Others *Yotof Sif Sideux: Relationships. *‎Catherine: Infobox: Seiyuu. *Oyaji-san: Verify real name. *‎Fei: Appearance, Personality & Character, Relationships. Verify name. *Minor Characters: General expansion. **Princess Apricot Passengers: General expansion. **Nebula Cup Vice-Chairwoman: General expansion. **Nebula Cup Racers: General expansion. **Bisque Company members: General expansion. **Silver Fox's Captain: General expansion. **Pirate Nest Giants: General expansion. **Frontier Pirate Electronic Warfare Officers: General expansion. **Unnamed Liner Captain: General expansion. **Unnamed Pirate Captain: General expansion. Novel/Manga-Only *‎Noel Blue: Appearance, Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. *‎Müller Grant: Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. *Mira Grant: Appearance, Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Debut, Personal Info. *‎Nora: Appearance, Personality & Character, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Debut. *Jibako: Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. General expansion. *Nat Nashfall: Plot, Skills & Abilities. General expansion. *Miki Endo: General expansion. *Christie Sherwood: General expansion. *Burigado: General expansion. *Tex Avery: General expansion. *Sai: General expansion. *Hikoza: General expansion. *Athena Sakyura: General expansion. *Theodore Coolph: General expansion. *Bunzaemon Kato: General expansion. *Kent Shiratori: General expansion. *Peter Hogarth: General expansion. Media Series *‎Miniskirt Pirates: Media. General expansion with information on parties involved in creation/distribution, developments and releases. *‎Mouretsu Pirates: Media. General expansion with information on parties involved in creation/distribution, developments and releases. Story Arcs *‎Story Arcs: Determine Novel-Only Arc Names. Update descriptions as needed. Add note regarding names. *Recruitment Arc: Complete Summary, Major Events, Differences in Adaptation sections. *‎Golden Ghost Ship Arc: Complete Summary, Major Events, Differences in Adaptation sections. Decide on Sailing 13 placement. *Hakuoh Pirates Arc: Complete Summary, Major Events, Differences in Adaptation sections. Decide on Sailing 13 placement. *‎Nebula Cup Arc: Complete Summary section. *Pirate Hunter Arc: Complete Summary section. *Three Ships Arc: General expansion. Possible name change. *Skull Star Arc: General expansion. *Bounty Arc: General expansion. *Wanted Arc: Complete Summary and Major Events sections. *Timeslip Arc: Complete Summary. *War of Independence Arc: General expansion. Episodes *Sailing 01: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 02: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 03: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 04: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 05: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 06: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 07: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 08: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 09: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 10: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 11: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 12: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 13: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 14: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 15: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 16: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 17: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 18: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 19: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 20: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 21: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 22: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack verification. *Sailing 23: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack. *Sailing 24: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation), Soundtrack verification. *Sailing 25: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 26: Synopsis. Light Novels *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1: Update image. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1/Prologue: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1/Chapter 1: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1/Chapter 2: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1/Chapter 3: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1/Chapter 4: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1/Epilogue: General expansion. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2: Update image. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2/Chapter 1: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2/Chapter 2: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2/Chapter 3: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2/Chapter 4: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2/Chapter 5: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2/Chapter 6: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2/Chapter 7: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2/Chapter 8: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2/Chapter 9: General expansion. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3: Update image. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3/Prologue: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3/Chapter 1: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3/Chapter 2: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3/Chapter 3: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3/Chapter 4: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3/Chapter 5: General expansion. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4: Update image. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4/Prologue: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4/Chapter 1: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4/Chapter 2: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4/Chapter 3: General expansion. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5/Chapter 1: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5/Chapter 2: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5/Chapter 3: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5/Chapter 4: General expansion. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6/Chapter 1: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6/Chapter 2: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6/Chapter 3: General expansion. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7/Chapter 1: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7/Chapter 2: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7/Chapter 3: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7/Chapter 4: General expansion. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8/Chapter 1: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8/Chapter 2: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8/Chapter 3: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8/Chapter 4: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8/Chapter 5: General expansion. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and translated chapter names. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9/Chapter 1: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9/Chapter 2: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9/Chapter 3: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9/Chapter 4: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9/Chapter 5: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9/Chapter 6: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9/Chapter 7: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9/Chapter 8: General expansion. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10/Chapter 1: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10/Chapter 2: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10/Chapter 3: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10/Chapter 4: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10/Chapter 5: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10/Chapter 6: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10/Chapter 7: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10/Chapter 8: General expansion. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11/Chapter 1: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11/Chapter 2: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11/Chapter 3: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11/Chapter 4: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11/Chapter 5: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11/Chapter 6: General expansion. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12/Chapter 1: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12/Chapter 2: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12/Chapter 3: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12/Chapter 4: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12/Chapter 5: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12/Chapter 6: General expansion. **Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12/Chapter 7: General expansion. Manga *Miniskirt Pirates Manga Volume 1: Update with any relevant information. *‎1st Voyage: Complete Summary. *2nd Voyage: Complete Summary. *3rd Voyage: Complete Summary. *4th Voyage: Complete Summary. *5th Voyage: Complete Summary. *Last Voyage: Complete Summary. *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Volume 1: General expansion. *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 01: Minor tidying. *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 02: Minor tidying. *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 03: General expansion. *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 04: General expansion. Audio *Black Holy: Lyrics, General expansion. *Kirakira-go-round: Lyrics, General expansion. *Lost Child: Lyrics, General expansion. *‎Mirai Koro: Lyrics, General expansion. *Mouretsu Pirates Drama CD: General expansion. *Mouretsu Pirates OST Audio Drama 1: General expansion. *Mouretsu Pirates OST Audio Drama 2: General expansion. *Mouretsu Pirates OST Audio Drama 3: General expansion. *Mugen no Ai: Lyrics, General expansion. *Pirate's Song: Details, Lyrics, History. *Sail away: Lyrics, General expansion. *Tomeina Yozora: Lyrics, General expansion. *Yume no Arika: Lyrics, General expansion. Lists *‎List of Miniskirt Pirates Volumes: Verify names for Volume 4 onwards. *List of Mouretsu Pirates Episodes: Add official English names in addition to existing names. *‎List of Mouretsu Pirates Original Soundtracks: OST Infobox Information, Lengths, Name (Japanese, Translations). *List of Mouretsu Pirates Audio Dramas: Lengths, Titles, Notes. Find information on 2 and 4. Find plot information. *List of Mouretsu Pirates DVD Releases: First paragraph, Titles, Other. Other *‎Crossovers and Collaborations: Find more information on all crossovers/collaborations. *Ending Quotes: Sailing 11 quote context. Japanese/Romaji. Images? *‎External References: Find more references. Image of reference from other media? *Fever Mouretsu Pirates: General expansion. *Merchandise: General expansion. *Voice Cast: Add English Cast. Add several characters to the list and find seiyuu for characters lacking them. Link Character pages to VA pages. Index Pages *Characters: Update character list and add appropriate images. *Emblems: General expansion. Add appropriate images. *‎Glossary: Update with new terms and descriptions. *‎Locations: Update location list and add appropriate images. *‎Ships: Update ship list and add appropriate images. Ships Ship Classes *Liner: Infobox information. General expansion. *Battleship: Infobox information. General expansion and links out. Light novel information. *Cruiser: Infobox information. Known classes. Light novel information. *‎Escort ship: Infobox information. List of known individual escort ships. Light novel information. *Talbot-class: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. *‎Corback-class: Technology & Combat Characteristics. *Maracot-class: Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. *‎Silent Whisper: History (post-Hakuoh Pirates Arc). *Derrflinger-class: General expansion. *Liberty-class: General expansion. *Assault ship: General expansion. *Besumosu-class: General expansion. *Agurigato-class: General expansion. *Gracias-class: General expansion. Pirate Ships *Bentenmaru: Crew (Light Novel members). *‎Kurotori: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. *Chimaera of Skylla: Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. Infobox: Image. *Karyoubinga: General expansion. *Sinbad: General expansion. *Death Shadow: General expansion. *Glamorous Ridis: General expansion. *Lucky Star: General expansion. Warships *‎Alcyon: Verify lower turret on design. *Neguresu: General expansion. Other *Ai no Joou: General expansion. *‎Ben Casey: Design (Exterior/Interior). *Glorious Coolph: General expansion. *Luna Lion: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics. Infobox: Technical Info. *Maria Forte 85: General expansion. *Odette II: Interior. *Queen Emeraldas: Verify Novel/Anime name difference. *Curiosity: General expansion. Locations Sea of the Morning Star *Sea of the Morning Star: History. General expansion. *Kato House: Design (Interior). *‎Lamp House: Location and Design. Menu. Exterior image. General expansion. *Marinera Valley: General expansion. *New Okuhama Airport: General expansion. *New Okuhama City: General expansion. *‎Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station: Details, History, Locations. Others *‎Calmwind: General expansion. *End of the North Star: General expansion. *Meiya: General expansion. *Mesaiya: General expansion. *‎Milky Way: Locations. General expansion. *‎Pirate's Nest: Details, Locations. *‎Rainbow of the Cloud Star: General expansion. *Scalar Route: General expansion. *‎Serenity: Details, History, Serenity Royal Family, Serenity Defence Forces. Exterior image. General expansion. *Sinclair: General expansion. *‎Skull Star: Appearance, Details, History. Exterior image. *‎Space University: Verify existing information and expand. *Stone of the White Star: Name check (Japanese, Romaji). *‎Tau Ceti system: Known planets. Redirect to Tau Ceti. *White Wind Star: General expansion. Factions/Organizations *Arcura: General expansion. *‎Bisque Company: Character image. *Blue Inc: General expansion. *Galactic Empire: History, Details. General expansion. *Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club: History. *‎Harold Lloyd Insurance Union: Details, History. *‎Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation: Details, History. *Human Torch: General expansion. *Rakion: General expansion. *‎Seven Star Federal Republic: Details, History, Known member worlds. Staff, Companies and Imprints Seiyuu & Voice Actors JP *Ai Kayano‎‎: General expansion. *Asami Shimoda‎‎: General expansion. *Asuka Nishi: General expansion. *Atsushi Ono: General expansion. *Chiaki Omigawa: General expansion. *‎Chinatsu Akasaki: General expansion. *Daichi Endo: General expansion. *‎Eizou Tsuda: General expansion. *Haruka Tomatsu‎‎: General expansion. *Hiroki Yasumoto: General expansion. *Hisako Kanemoto‎‎: General expansion. *Kana Hanazawa‎‎: General expansion. *‎Kanako Nomura: General expansion. *Kaoru Mizuhara‎‎: General expansion. *Keiji Fujiwara‎‎: General expansion. *Kenta Miyake: General expansion. *‎Kiyono Yasuno: General expansion. *Maaya Uchida: General expansion. *Mamiko Noto: General expansion. *Mariya Ise‎‎: General expansion. *Masaya Matsukaze‎‎: General expansion. *Mikako Komatsu: General expansion. *‎Natsumi Takamori: General expansion. *Nobuo Tobita‎‎: General expansion. *Rikiya Koyama‎: General expansion. *Rina Satō‎‎: General expansion. *Saori Hayami: General expansion. *‎Satomi Satō: General expansion. *Shizuka Itou‎‎: General expansion. *Suzuko Mimori: General expansion. *‎Takashi Matsuyama: General expansion. *Taro Yamaguchi: General expansion. *Tomohisa Hashizume: General expansion. *‎Yasuaki Takumi: General expansion. *‎Yasunori Matsumoto: General expansion. *Yōko Hikasa‎‎: General expansion. *Yoshino Nanjō: General expansion. *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka‎‎: General expansion. *Yui Horie: General expansion. *Yuiko Tatsumi: General expansion. *Yuka Keicho‎‎: General expansion. *Yuko Kaida: General expansion. *Yuko Sanpei‎‎: General expansion. *Zennosuke Fukkin: General expansion. ENG *Allison Sumrall‎‎: General expansion. *‎Andrew Love: General expansion. *Ashley Mrozek-Thurow: General expansion. *Brittney Karbowski‎‎: General expansion. *Caitlynn French‎‎: General expansion. *Carli Mosier: General expansion. *‎Charles Campbell: General expansion. *‎Christopher Ayres: General expansion. *Chris Patton‎‎: General expansion. *Cynthia Martinez: General expansion. *David Wald: General expansion. *‎Elizabeth Bannor: General expansion. *Emily Neves‎‎: General expansion. *Genevieve Simmons‎‎: General expansion. *George Manley‎‎: General expansion. *Greg Ayres‎‎: General expansion. *‎Hayley Adams: General expansion. *Hilary Haag‎‎: General expansion. *Kalin Coates‎‎: General expansion. *Kalob Martinez‎‎: General expansion. *Kris Carr: General expansion. *Luci Christian‎‎: General expansion. *‎Maggie Flecknoe: General expansion. *Margaret McDonald: General expansion. *‎Mark Laskowski: General expansion. *‎Mike Yager: General expansion. *Monica Rial‎: General expansion. *Rob Mungle: General expansion. *‎Shannon Emerick: General expansion. *Shelley Calene-Black‎‎: General expansion. *Tiffany Grant: General expansion. *Tiffany Terrell: General expansion. Other *Akira Yasuda: General expansion. *Momoiro Clover Z: General expansion. *Noriyuki Matsumoto: General expansion. *Tatsuo Satō: General expansion. *Yūichi Sasamoto: General expansion. Companies & Imprints *Asahi Novels: General expansion. *Asahi Shimbun: General expansion. *Elements Garden: General expansion. *King Records: General expansion. *Monthly Comic Alive: General expansion. *MVM Entertainment: General expansion. *Nico Nico Asahi Comic Fantasy: General expansion. *Satelight: General expansion. *Sentai Filmworks: General expansion. *StarChild: General expansion. Other *Akiman Design Works: General expansion. *Android: General expansion. *Beam: General expansion. *Beam Disperser: General expansion. *Bentenmaru Pocket Watch: General expansion. *Clone: General expansion. *Complete Chart: General expansion. *Crew: General expansion. *Cyborg: General expansion. *Design Archive: General expansion. *Docking: General expansion. *Electronic Warfare: Details. *‎Hologram: Minor tidying and expansion. *Honorifics: General expansion. *Jormungand: General expansion. *Phaser Arrow: General expansion. *‎Pirate: Details, Appearance, History. *Recurring Trivia: General expansion. *Self-Destruct: General expansion. *Shield: General expansion. *Shout Blue: General expansion. *Shuttle: General expansion. *Space: General expansion. *Spaceship: General expansion. *Spacesuit: General expansion. *Spacewalk: General expansion. *Stealth: General expansion. *‎Stellar Slayer: Details, Plot. *Stowaway: General expansion. *Timeline: General expansion. *Translation Guide: General expansion. Tasks not possible yet *Information not available yet: The information required is not available in any form of media, but might be in the future. **Information not yet released: Information is known to be in certain forms of media but not yet released. *Insufficient data: The information required is not available in any form of media and is unlikely to be in the foreseeable future. *Information to be acquired: The information is available in certain forms of media and released, but has yet to be acquired. Characters *‎Mylene Certon: Background (Information not available yet). *Talvikki Launo: Background (Information not available yet). *Flora Chapie: Background (Information not available yet). *April Lambert: Background (Information not available yet). *Syoko Kobayashimaru: Background (Information not available yet). *Izumi Yunomoto: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Asta Alhanko: Background (Information not available yet). *Berinda Percy: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Lilly Bell: Background (Information not available yet). *Maki Harada: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Sasha Staple: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Ursula Abramov: Background (Information not available yet). *Ai Hoshimiya: Background (Information not available yet). *Yayoi Yoshitomi: Background (Information not available yet). *‎John: Personality & Character (Insufficient data), Relationships (Insufficient data). *‎Sumi Kuki: Personality & Character, Relationships (Insufficient data). Infobox: Seiyuu (Information to be acquired). *Genesis Kid: Personality & Character, Relationships (Insufficient data). Infobox: Seiyuu (Information to be acquired). *Legendary Chef: Personality & Character, Relationships (Insufficient data). *‎Junigh Coolph: Skills & Abilities (Information to be acquired), Relationships. *‎Witherspoon: Relationships (Insufficient data). *‎Kachua: Relationships (Insufficient data). *Master Dragon: Relationships (Insufficient data). *Oyaji-san: Background, Plot (Novel-Only Arcs) (Information to be acquired). *‎Ririka Kato: Plot (Novel-Only Arcs) (Information to be acquired). *‎Luca: Appearance (Light Novel), Background (Information not available yet). *Yotof Sif Sideux: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Catherine: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Show: Plot (Novel-Only Arcs) (Information to be acquired). *‎Kenjo Kurihara: Appearance (Light Novel) (Information to be acquired). *Jacqueline Stramp: Infobox: Japanese, Romaji (Information to be acquired). *Misa Grandwood: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Kane McDougal: Background (Information not available yet). *Coorie: Background (Information not available yet), Plot (Novel-Only Arcs) (Information to be acquired). *‎Schnitzer: Background (Information not available yet), Plot (Novel-Only Arcs) (Information to be acquired). *Hyakume: Background (Information not available yet). *‎San-Daime: Background (Information not available yet). *Harold Lloyd: Background (Information not available yet). *Lynn Lambretta: Background (Information to be acquired). *Ronald Harley: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Minor Characters: General expansion (Information to be acquired). **Ruri Miyamoto: General expansion (Information to be acquired). **Marie: General expansion (Information to be acquired). **Angie: General expansion (Information to be acquired). **Lucell: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Kanata Mugen: General expansion (Information not yet released). *Professor Mugen: General expansion (Information not yet released). *Scarlett Cypher: General expansion (Information not yet released). Characters (Novel-Only) *‎Kipling: Find and verify new and existing information (Information to be acquired). *Suzuka: Appearance, Personality & Character, Plot, Relationships (Information to be acquired). *Rock: Appearance, Personality & Character, Plot, Relationships (Information to be acquired). *Borgs: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Morgan: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Cayenne Gear: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Jackie Kelvin: Plot, Skills & Abilities (Information to be acquired). *Jibako: Appearance, Personality & Character (Information to be acquired). *Nat Nashfall: Personality & Character (Information to be acquired). *Anne: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Earl Khan: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Simsiel Serenity: General expansion (Information to be acquired). Ships *Murakamimaru: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics (Insufficient data). *Jabberwocky: Crew, Light Novel Design/Information (Information to be acquired). *‎Queen Serendipity (battleship): Crew (Information to be acquired). *Odette II: History (Novel-Only Arcs) (Information to be acquired). *Barbaroosa: History (Novel-Only Arcs). Light Novel information (Information to be acquired). *‎Pleiades-class: Light novel information (Information to be acquired). *Princess Apricot: Light Novel information, Plot, Crew (Information to be acquired). *Neuschwanstein: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Glenn Smith-class: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Luna Lion: History (Information to be acquired). *Great Depth XIII: General expansion (Information not yet released). *Hughroque: General expansion (Information not yet released). *Rhincodon-class: General expansion (Information not yet released). *HH-class: General expansion (Information not yet released). *Begin The Begin: General expansion (Information not yet released). Others *Afterword: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Eradication War: Details (Information to be acquired). *Farwinton Borough: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Flint: General expansion (Information not yet released). *Galaxy Pass: Details, History (Information not yet released). *Hakuoh Academy: Light novel students/staff (Information to be acquired). *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Drama CD: General expansion (Information not yet released). *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Volume 2: General expansion (Information not yet released). *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 05: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 06: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 07: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 08: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 09: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Narration: Japanese/Romaji (S1-S25, Information to be acquired), Abyss of Hyperspace (Information not yet released). *Pirate Guild: Details, History (Information to be acquired). *Yggdrasil: General expansion (Information not yet released). Articles to be created *Advaseele: Information not yet released. *フラウウェン, Furauu~en: Information not yet released. Name not verified. *Omagh Cyber, オーマ電脳: Information not yet released. *Theodore Group, セオドア・グループ: Information not yet released. *General Opuchikarikusu, General Opticaliks, ゼネラル・オプチカリクス: Information not yet released. Name not verified. No tasks/Tasks complete at present Characters *‎Koja *‎Quartz Christie *‎Robert Dolittle *Shane McDougal *Jacqueline Stramp *‎John *Stone *‎Sumi Kuki Ships *‎Symphony Angel *‎Ultimate Fairy *Viracocha *Low of War *‎Dark Star *Love Machine *‎Grand Cross *Queen Serendipity (colony ship) *Dinghy *Lightning 11 *El Santo *Big Catch *Shangri-La *‎Hakugin Go *‎Parabellum *Gorgeous Magi *Silver Fox *Southern Island *Back Slash Others *‎Bentenmaru Captain's ID Ring *‎Transponder *‎Cat-Monkey *‎West Kilia *‎Methuselah *‎Letter of Marque *‎Original Seven *Subspace *Garnet A *Colony Federation *‎Stellar Alliance *‎Fairy Jane *‎War of Independence *‎Radar *‎Faster-than-light *‎Sea of the Forest Star *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (until further information is released) *Sand of the Red Star *‎Nebula Cup *‎List of Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapters *Eyecatches Template Task List Infobox *Template:MParc *Template:MPbook *Template:MPchapter *Template:MPcharacter *Template:MPepisode *Template:MPfilm *Template:MPlocation *Template:MPmvol *Template:MPnovel *Template:MPost *Template:MPship *Template:MPshipclass *Template:MPstaff Navibox *MPnav *MPnav-recruitmentarc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-goldenghostshiparc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-hakuohpiratesarc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-nebulacuparc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-piratehunterarc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-abyssofhyperspace *MPnav-bountyarc *MPnav-serenity *MPnav-skullstararc *MPnav-threeshipsarc *MPnav-timesliparc *MPnav-wantedarc *MPnav-warofindependencearc Other *MPimage: Create image tag (Fields: Description, Source, Purpose, Portion used, Replaceable?, Ownership?) *Individual episode image tags (with category for images from the episode in question, to be used with the image tag) Tasks not possible yet No tasks/Tasks complete *MPnav-bentenmaru *MPnav-barbaroosa *MPnav-yacht *MPnav-pirateships Wiki Organization Article Task List *News Archives *Poll Archives *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki: Discussion required. Fix poll display problems. Featured Article draft required. Balance out columns. **Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Latest Media/Anime **Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Latest Media/Film **Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Latest Media/Manga **Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Latest Media/Novels: Update to Volume 12. *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:About *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Administrators *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Community Portal *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Did you know: Add in the remaining questions. *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Featured Articles *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Manual of Style *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Policy *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Polls **Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Polls/Series: Prepare replacements. Add 1 more poll. **Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Polls/Wiki: Prepare replacements. *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Layout Guide **Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Layout Guide/Chapters **Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Layout Guide/Characters **Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Layout Guide/Episodes **Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Layout Guide/Ships *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:To Do List: Update. *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Sandbox *Forum:Watercooler *Blog:Recent posts *MediaWiki:Community-corner *Help Tasks not possible yet No tasks/Tasks complete Other Tasks *Fixing links in articles. *Infobox link checks. *Deciding standard settings for gallerys, tables etc. *Reference checks. *Check and trim Recruitment Arc summaries. *Check all images, categorise, resize and summarise as necessary. *Complete Layout Guide subpages. *Discuss changes to article structure, main page and the like, in the forum threads. *Deal with any changes to the above on articles that have not been subject to proper discussion (such discussion to be carried out once most of the content has been finished on the majority of the articles and not before). *Sort and update 'Stuff to do'.